Holy Week TV Schedule 2009
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2009 specials from April 9 to 11, 2009. ABS-CBN 4/9/09 9:30 am – The Fairytaler 10:30 am – Matanglawin 11:45 am – Magkapatid 1:30 pm – Celebration of Last Supper 3 pm – A Beautiful Life 5 pm – Dubai 7 pm – May Bukas Pa: Semana Santa Special 10 pm – Maalaala Mo Kaya 11 pm to 1:15 am – Family Holy Week Retreat with Fr. Sonny 4/10/09 9:30 am – The Fairytaler 10:30 am – Matanglawin 12 nn – Seven Last Words 3 pm – Kuwento ng mga Peregrino 5 pm – Himala 7 pm – May Bukas Pa: Semana Santa Special 10 pm – Maalaala Mo Kaya 11 pm to 1:15 am – Family Holy Week Retreat with Fr. Sonny 4/11/09 9:30 am – Hercules 10:30 am – Matanglawin 12 nn – Ngayon Nandito Ka 2 pm – Seven Sorrows of Mary 4 pm – Ang mga Pinakabanal na Tao sa Simbahan 5 pm – Found by Love: A Lenten Recollection 6 pm – May Bukas Pa: Semana Santa Special 10 pm – Maalaala Mo Kaya 11 pm to 1:15 am – Family Holy Week Retreat with Fr. Sonny GMA 7 4/9/09 10:30 am – Bakugan Battle Brawlers 11 am – Jackie Chan Adventures 11:30 am – Slamdunk 12 nn – Barbie and the Diamond Castle 1:30 pm – Thou Shall Not Blink 3 pm – Anak ng Maestro (Eat Bulaga! drama presentation) 4 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 5 pm – Bilanggo 6 pm – American Idol: Season 8 (Live via Satellite) 7 pm – May Himala 8 pm – American Idol: Season 8 (Replay) 9 pm – Do-Se-Na: The Bubble Gang Musical special 11 pm to 12:30 am – Pinoy Meets World 4/10/09 10:30 am – Bakugan Battle Brawlers 11 am – Jackie Chan Adventures 11:30 am – Slamdunk 12 nn – Siete Palabras 3 pm – Survivor: Tocantins (Live via Satellite) 4 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 5 pm – Tanikala: Bihag ng Kadiliman 6 pm – The Promise 8 pm – Survivor: Tocantins (replay) 9 pm – Eternity 11 pm to 12:30 am – Pinoy Meets World 4/11/09 10:30 am – 3rd National Catholic Family Bible Quiz Grand Finals 11:30 am – Bakugan Battle Brawlers 12 nn – Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper 1:30 pm – Lab en Kisses 3 pm – Ganyan Kita Kamahal (Eat Bulaga! drama presentation) 4 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 5 pm – Mulawin: The Movie 7 pm – Sugat ng Kahapon 9 pm – My Best Friend’s Girlfriend 10:30 pm to 12 mn – Signos Studio 23 Maundy Thursday 11 am – 7th Heaven marathon 7:30 pm – Pinocchio 9 pm to 10:30 pm – Truman Show Good Friday 11 am – 7th Heaven marathon 7:30 pm – Judas & Jesus 9:15 pm to 1:15 am – The Ten Commandments Black Saturday 10 am – Holy Land Tour 11 am – Ghost Whisperer marathon 6:30 pm – Castaway 9 pm – Chocolat 11:30 pm to 1:30 am – Tomb Raider: Cradle of Life Category:Holy Week schedule